god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Shi Yan
|Status = Alive |Species = Human |Gender = Male |Age = 27 (Previous Life) 17 (Beginning) 30 (Current) 1000+ (End) |Eyes = Black (Normal) Red (Rampage) |Hair = Black (Normal) Red (Battle Form) |Bloodline = Immortal Demon Clan |Spouse(s) = |Relatives = |Master(s) = Bloodthirsty |Allies = |Beast Companions = Ghost Hunter Devouring Gold Silkworm King of Demonic Insects Holy Spirit God (Sentient) |Cultivation Rank = Currently King God Realm Third Sky Raw Beyond Ancestor Territory Realm |Upanishad(s) = |Martial Spirits = Immortal Martial Spirit Star Martial Spirit Mysterious Martial Spirit Petrification Martial Spirit Flaming Sun Martial Spirit |Martial Skills = |Abilities and Techniques = |Occupation = |First Appearance = Chapter 1 "Reborn in Another World |Treasures and Weapons = War Devil Sky Destroyer Blood Shield}} Shi Yan is the main protagonist God of Slaughter. Reincarnated as a young boy in Grace Mainland, he finds a blood pool and a ring in an ancient cave. From that day his life completely changed. Appearance Shi Yan is a tall, handsome man who is looking like twenty year old. He is member of Immortal Demon Clan, so he has fighting mode form, red hair and thorns on limbs. When he broke to Ancestor Territory Realm he obtained the strongest body in Star Sea, body of Absolute Beginning. In that form he has body of giant demon who is thousand times taller than ordinary giant. Personality He is very ruthless to his enemies. Shameless and perverted when he sees beautiful women. Background Shi Yan is member of Shi family which was in top five families of Merchant Union.In Endless Sea he is member of Yang family, strongest force in Enless Sea.His mightiest status is successor of master of Bloodthirsty's Entourage of Eight. History After first life as adrenaline addict, he comes to Grace Mainland reincarnated as 17 years old boy with the same name he had in his past life; Shi Yan who loved to study ancient languages instead of cultivating. Awaken in ancient cave he finds the legacy of the master of the Bloodthirsty Eight, a ring which he from then on calls Blood Vein Ring. Shi Yan is member of Shi family, one of the five most influential families in Merchant Union. After awaking his Petrification Martial Spirit and finding Star Martial Spirit he leaves for Endless Sea. He goes there with woman named Xia Xinyan and people who are sent by his great grandfather Yang Qingdi, because he is member of Yang Family who posseses Immortal Martial Spirit.Chapter 119 When he arrived at the Endless Sea, he realizes Yang family's might but also the fact that the Yang family has a lot of enemies because of their cruelty. Shi Yan, with help of the Blood Vein Ring catches the Ice Cold Heavenly Flame. Major forces help Dark Area in defeating Yang Family but soon they find out that everything was better with the Yang Family. The Dark Area wanted to make bridge to Endless Sea. On that way their leaders will come. Bo Xun, Chi Yan on the end weren't match for forces lead by Shi Yan, Cao Qiu Dao and Yang Qingdi. When Shi Yan achieved Sky Realm and solved his problems in Endless Sea, he goes to Divine Land. There, he joins the Divine Cult but soon everything started to change. Pagan tribes which are banished into different dimensions returned to Grace Mainland. As soon as they come, they started exacting revenge on Human clan. Ghost Mark clan and Dark Spirit clan were the fiercest. Human clan was united by Lin Meng, leader of Pure Land but Shi Yan didn't want to join them. He realised that racism isn't the right approach, so he built his city with help of Monster clan. Lin Meng's fraction wanted to kill him because of collaborating with pagans but they failed and were killed instead. Demon clan leader's Bao Ao and Jie Ji support Shi Yan because he is their clansman. They go together to First Demon Area to get legacy of Demon Clan but they unexpectedly come to outer space. There life was very hard because there wasn't energy for cultivation only crystals which weren't available to them. They found God King Realm cultivator and become his slaves. Shi Yan works for Fergie and was tricked to became medicine cauldron. After success as medicine cauldron he was sent to another party who needed medicine cauldrons too. On that journey he finds prince of Dark Firmament Land who promised some reward if he helped him.Soon that prince called backup and there Shi Yan meets Zi Yao, sister of that prisoner.She decided to keep him as her retinue.Shi Yan's quick advancement suprises her and he also saved her life so she took him on her life star.He quickly gains her trust so she gave him token for Extreme Purgatory Field.There he obtains map for life star and meet Feng Rao.She was raped by Shi Yan and very soon fell in love with him because of his enormous potential.After they obtained map they are chasen by all other forces of Lei Yan Field.With help of Fei Lan they came to Agate Star Field, new territory where they meet Giant Clan.Giants are very kind clan and they are often bullied by other stronger forces.Shi Yan and his friends help them but they get into trouble by provoking too many forces of Agate Star Field.There they meet with Blood Devil who appreciate Shi Yan because of his talent and mostly because they both belong to Immortal Demon Clan.Shi Yan finally gets life star and there transport all people migrated from Grace Mainland.He also helps Wu Fei to get position of master of Medicine Pavillion. There he meets with Shang Chen, who knows about Bloodthirsty lineage and he leeds him to Mirage Fog Star Field.That is area with own natural laws.There Shi Yan meets most promising youths of various area including God Clan, Ming Royal Family and Heavenly Demon Clan.Untied they are confront with God Clan. Shi Yan there fuses with Origin Fruit which was goal of all contestans because he was approved by Uncultivated Land. After failed mission of God Clan to eliminate all constestants, there are big changes in God Clan. Haig, the most promising youth of God Clan who fused essence of Ancient God Continent is eliminated and his body is new vesel for Bu Laien, leader of God Clan also known as God Lord.God Lord summons his four heavenly god, four cultivators with cultivation of Second Sky of Immortal Realm. God Lord tries to collects remains of Bloodhirsty to comprehend realm beyond Immortal Realm but as in past he fails again.After long time Hui,Absolute Beginning life(high level life form) is awaken.She seized body of Zi Yao and sends Bul Laien and Ming Hao to Nihility Domain Area to get her Deep Meaning Sealing Pagoda.Shi Yan and company also go there.There they are met with Ancestor Territory cultivators.Shi Yan meets with Mei Ji, gorgeus and charming woman who falls in love with Shi Yan after obtaining huge benefits which help her breakthrough Ancestor Territory Realm.After Shi Yan obtains Deep Meaning Pagoda he is chasen by almost all Ancestor Territory experts because Deep Meaining Pagoda is extraordinary treasure.They barely save their lifes and ruturn to Wild Territory(because life form level is low), part of Star Sea which they came from.There Shi Yan confronts with Putai, Devourer clansmen who many years acted as spirit of Blood Vein Ring.Putai collects Evil Inheritances and taken control of Bloodthirsty lineage as successor of Bloodthirsty.Shi Yan and he were both in Second Sky of Immortal Realm.Although Shi Yan was in disadvantage but with help of Deep Meaining Pagoda and his three deep meanings(Upanishads):Life and Death,Stars and Space Deep Meanings, he defeats Putai and with help of Devouring Deep Meaning he gets all deep meaning from Putai .Finally he obtained all Evil Inheritances and all memories of Putai.All members of Bloodthirsty lineage are finally convinced in Shi Yan's competance as new leader of Bloodhirsty group.Uncultivated Land finally gained consciousness and started eliminating all living things on his clones. Shi Yan as master of Grace Mainland with help of friends from Nihility Domain Sea moved whole Grace Mainland to Yan Mengyu, new area given by Phantom Clan.There Shi Yan obtains Fallen Star River and breakthroughs to Ancestor Territory Realm.He gains body of Absolute Beginning, giant demon form which is ten times stronger than his regular form.Seeing his new powers he starts exacting revenge on those powers who haunted him.He destroys Soul Clan, Ancient Demon Clan and Black Devil Clan.He also helps Zi Yao to eleminate Hui.Shi Yan together with hotshots of Mysterius Heaven Clan,Phantom Clan and White Bone Clan wins war against other forces taking their accumulated treasures.After that Shi Yan and other Second Sky Ancestor Territory allies go together to gate of Absolute Beginning.Deep Meaning Pagoda opens gate and Shi Yan,allies and enemies enter.There every cultivator finds his deep meaining and perfects it.Every deep meaning can be obtained only by one person.Shi Yan gets in trouble because he has a lot of deep meanings but finds new way to collect them.He makes from his blood and deep meainings three clones.Althought his main body is weaken because of dividing but he doesn't worry because he is Third Sky of Ancestor Territory. After he apsorbed Space Deep Meaning Symbol he gets attacked by Uncultivated Land.Other parties help him too because Uncultivated Land respresents bigger threat for them.When Shi Yan entered in Absolute Beginning Sea of Consciusness he felt that something is wrong.Absolute Beginning, god of whole universe got awoken.Shi Yan recongizes him as Bloodthirsty and finds out about real origin of Bloodthirsty and why his soul came to this universe.Shi Yan beats Absolute Beginning and bocomes god of universe.In absolute nothingness, Shi Yan sits cross-legged and above his head is brand new universe, begins creation of brand-new race and becomes living things first ancestor, Eternal Immortal. Trivia * He formed his Sea of Consciousness and a Soul of Consciousness in the Disaster Realm. * His first woman was Di Yalan. * He slept with four women (sisters) in the same time. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Refiner Category:Human Clan Category:Immortal Demon Clan Category:Shi family Category:Yang family Category:Kyara Sea Category:Endless Sea Category:Grace Mainland Category:Divine Great Land Category:Blacksmith Category:Stub Category:Dark Firmament Divine Nation Category:Lei Yan Star Field